Among known prior art solutions, the main techniques for managing user-related information rely heavily on user profile data or temporal information. They suffer from a lack of straightforwardness in relation to referencing the additional data to be sent and require a complex information system infrastructure.
These techniques are more often than not based on the verification of a certain number of constraints in respect of the user profile data or on the sharing of temporal data between the different media sources presented to the user.
These current techniques are not suitable for multi-media environments, in which graphic information from a plurality of sources is aggregated and presented at the same time to the user. Quite often the techniques for indexing additional content take no account of the aggregation or the outcome (graphic or otherwise) restored to the user.
Other techniques are also proposed, on condition that the contents which are broadcast are previously indexed and documented by indices, markers or references. Such techniques associate with a content a marker, or markers, which will allow one of the elements in the publication and rendering string on the user display screen to identify the presence and the sending of a given complementary or additional content. These techniques are unsuitable for “live” contents where the content cannot be known in advance and therefore where no content can be marked or indexed in advance.